


Part of Something Larger

by A_Spark_Of_Hope



Series: Some Things Never Change [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spark_Of_Hope/pseuds/A_Spark_Of_Hope
Summary: All Ahsoka wants is to spend a few precious hours with Rex. Unfortunately work gets in the way. Fortunately, Rex doesn't let that stop him.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Some Things Never Change [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124021
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Part of Something Larger

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't sure if I would do another Rex/Ahsoka one shot, even though I had a lot of fun writing the last one. But you were all so nice about the first one I decided to make it a series :D A shamelessly smutty one, of course
> 
> Enjoy!

“Commander Tano,” one of the crew members called. “One of your agents has reported in.”

“Thank you,” Ahsoka replied. “The usual secure channel?”

“No, ma’am. He’s reported in in person.”

“ _In person_?” she asked, confused. 

“Yes, Commander. He’s waiting in your briefing room.”

She nodded her thanks and turned back down the hallway to investigate.

Which one of her agents would be so foolish as to risk finding her and exposing the entire rebel operation just to deliver a report? She would need to talk to Bail about this. Future agents would have to be briefed a little more thoroughly.

The door to her briefing room slid open. She saw a man standing at the holotable, with his back to her. He stood at a specific, old-fashioned parade rest, his hands clasped behind his back. Not just any soldier or agent then. A clone. 

“Rex?”

He turned around, a wide grin spread across his bearded face.

“Commander.”

Ashoka squealed, slamming the button to close the door. She bounced forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“I missed you,” she said, pulling away and cradling his face for a better look at him.

“It’s been three weeks, Ahsoka.”

“That’s too long.”

“I agree.”

“Glad to see we’re still on the same page.”

“Always.”

He kissed her again, less urgently but no less passionately. 

Ahsoka was ready to drag Rex directly into her bunk and not emerge for several hours. But Rex had flown to her directly from a mission with the crew of the Ghost, and he was exhausted. So instead she led him to her quarters, pointed him in the direction of the fresher, which included a private shower, and left him to rest.

She had a mountain of work to do, reports to read and pass on to Bail Organa, not to mention her responsibilities to Phoenix Squadron. She was expecting a call from one of her agents in the field. She was extremely stressed. And yet she was thoroughly unable to focus. After an hour of trying and failing to get much done, she announced to the team that she was headed to her bunk, but would be accessible via comm in an emergency. 

The room was dark when she entered, emergency lights providing the only illumination. She removed her boots and crept over to the larger-than-regulation bed - a perk of her rank - and slipped in to lie beside Rex. She threw an arm over his bare chest and burrowed her head into the crook of his arm. 

_Exactly what I needed_ , she thought, feeling her stress melt away. 

They lay like that for a while, Ahsoka slipping into a nearly meditative state with the rhythm of his breathing. Eventually Rex stirred, and turned to face her, his eyes still sleepy.

“Oh. Hello.”

“Hi.”

“You didn’t have to work?”

“Not urgent,” she said, propping herself up to kiss him. 

She rolled on top of him, kissing his neck, his chest, and slowly making her way down his body.

“You, ah, sure they won’t notice you’re gone?”

“They can find me if they need me,” she mumbled, lips still pressed against his body.

He tensed.

“No, the door’s locked, don’t worry,” she said laughing.

He relaxed again and let her continue kissing him. Her hand drifted down to his now-hardened cock. She squeezed slightly, then smiled in satisfaction as he groaned. 

“Mmm that sounded uncomfortable,” she teased. “We should probably do something about that.”

“What did you have in mind?” he breathed.

“Let’s see…”

She guided him into more of a seated position, unfastened his pants and took him in her hand. She stroked him at what she knew to be an agonizingly slow pace.

“ _Ahsoka_ ,” he panted.

“What is it Rex? What do you want?”

“I…I-”

“You have to tell me,” she said, just barely skimming her lips along the head of his cock.

“I’m going to get you back for this.”

“Tsk tsk, that’s not very nice.” 

She brought her lips to him again, planting them a little more firmly.

“Ahsoka.”

He rocked his hips a little. She smiled against him, decided to end his suffering, and took him in her mouth.

His hands flew at once to her montrals, stroking them in time with her own movements. No one had ever really thought to touch her there so intimately during sex, and she couldn’t believe the difference it made. Her own breath caught in her chest, and she was surprised she had the focus to continue her ministrations. Her mouth and hand worked in tandem, bringing Rex perilously close to the edge.

“ _Ahsoka.”_

He brought a hand to her chin, forcing her to stop.

“Come here,” he whispered. He pulled her face level to his, kissed her, then flipped her onto her back.

“This doesn’t feel like ‘getting me back’,” she said as he stripped off her pants and underwear, and hooked her legs around him.

“How careless of me,” he said, pushing into her. “Should I stop?”

“Don’t you dare.”

He sank into her fully, both of them sighing in pleasure. It had never been like this with anyone else. Physical release was one thing, but with Rex, Ahsoka also felt a kind of emotional satisfaction as well. Here was someone who took the time to know her body, to know what she would respond to.

He knew, for instance, that the spot at the base of her throat was extremely sensitive, so he kissed it now with as much regularity as he kissed her lips.

He knew that she craved closeness and intimacy beyond the sexual, so while she had her arms around his back and shoulders, he kept a hand near her hips, and caressed her tenderly through every thrust.

And right now, he knew that when she was this close to her peak, all she needed was gentle pressure between her legs from his fingers, and soft-spoken endearments and encouragement. He gave her both, gladly, and watched with a look of satisfaction as she crested with a sharp gasp and a gentle sigh of his name. 

They sat up in her bunk later, Rex’s back against the bulkhead. Ahsoka was seated between his legs, her back pressed against his chest and her head lolling back onto his shoulder. Their fingers were interlocked, and neither of them spoke, choosing instead to stare out into space. She’d pulled the blanket over them both to keep the chill off their bodies. The overall effect was making her rather drowsy. 

“I love when you come visit me,” she mumbled, half-asleep and soothed by the steady rhythm of Rex’s breath. 

“It’s a good thing I don’t visit that often, or we’d never get anything done.”

“I don’t think that’s true!” Ahsoka replied, insulted at the slight to her own work ethic.

“I _know_ it’s true,” Rex replied. “You abandoned your work just now to be with me. And as far as I’m concerned, any time I spend on this ship not exploring every part of you is time wasted.”

Ahsoka shivered. Another thing she loved was when he spoke to her like this, with such desire in his voice. He brought his hands to her shoulders and began to gently massage them.

“Exploring you said?”

“Yep.”

He ducked his head down and planted soft kisses all across her shoulder blades and her neck. The barely-there sensation caused a slight tremor in her breath, and her heart began to race in anticipation of what he would do next. She turned her head slightly and kissed him while he continued to rub her shoulders. 

A chirping sound disturbed them.

“Commander,” came an electronic voice. “You’ve received a hail from one of your informants. Should I patch it through?”

“Ugh, I have to get that,” Ahsoka mumbled against his mouth.

“No, you don’t.”

“I do, I’ve been waiting for this call for days.”

“So pick up.”

“Commander Tano?” the voice said again.

“I don’t want to leave.”

“Just answer it, voice only.”

Standing, Ahsoka stripped off the blanket and threw it to the floor. She pressed a button at her small terminal.

“Patch it through, lieutenant. Voice only, please.”

“Roger,” the voice said. “Connecting you now.”

If the lieutenant thought that was a strange request, they didn’t say anything. Ahsoka darted back across the room and retook her seat between Rex’s legs.

Rex took one of Ahsoka’s hands and brought it to his lips, carefully kissing each of her fingers.

“Now isn’t the time, someone is about to call.”

“They’re calling you, not me.”

“Rex-”

“Just lie back,” he said, his voice a whisper, yet every inch the military commander. She did as ordered.

“Contact coming through,” the lieutenant said.

“Commander Tano,” a new voice began, before pausing in confusion. “Why can’t I see you?”

“My position is classified,” Ahsoka said, smirking at her little joke. She heard Rex laugh softly behind her. “I’ll transmit my security code now.”

She pressed a button on the wrist comm by the bed.

“Code received,” the informant said,

“Then go ahead.”

The informant began to speak. At once, Rex ran his hands under Ahsoka’s arms, bringing them around from behind to cup her breasts in his palms. He slowly brushed his thumbs over her nipples until they pebbled. He then caught them between two of his fingers and pinched gently.

Ahsoka inhaled sharply, and felt a rush of heat at her core.

“Commander?” the informant asked.

“Sorry, the…uh…schematics are not what I expected. Go on.”

“Right, of course.”

The informant continued to speak, and Rex continued to gently massage her breasts.

“Better be quiet, I think he can hear you,” Rex said, his lips so close to her ear, she could feel his beard tickling her.

“You're a bad man,” she said so quietly she could barely hear herself.

“Don’t pretend you aren’t enjoying this,” he said, his hands slowly snaking down her body.

“This is you getting revenge, isn’t it,” she hissed.

His hands reached her thighs. He drew her knees up into a bent position, then did the same with his own. He gently spread her legs wider. She shuddered as she felt cold air against her sex, then again as Rex gently teased her clit with a single finger. She felt herself grow wetter, and judging by his reaction, Rex noticed immediately too.

“Commander. What would they say if they knew you were getting this wet for a mere clone trooper.”

“They’d say that it’s a problem.”

“Well you know me, I like to solve problems.” He pressed harder on her clit, and she moaned softly, angling her hips up to try and coax more stimulation out of his lone finger.

“Then solve this one, Captain. I need…I need…”

She stopped, substituting words for gentle sighs. He’d changed the position of his hand, with his thumb now taking care of her bundle of nerves, while his finger - coated in her arousal - teased at her entrance.

“What do you need, Ahsoka?”

“I need you to touch me.”

“Aye, commander.”

He pushed the digit into her and she cried out.

“Commander, are you alright?” the informant said.

Ahsoka froze while Rex shook with silent laughter behind her. He stilled his hand.

“Yes. I’m…I’m fine. I...banged my elbow.”

“Oh. Ok.”

To his credit, the informant did sound a little skeptical as he continued his report. Ahsoka squirmed, a silent plea for Rex to continue touching her. He complied at once, curling his finger so deliciously that it sent a wave of pleasure flowing through her entire body. Ahsoka had to clamp her lips together to stay quiet.

She needed something to hold onto. She grabbed his other hand with both of hers and placed it in the valley between her breasts. She knew he could feel how fast he was making her heart beat. She pressed back against him, feeling his cock grow harder against her back

“More, Rex. I need more.”

He slid a second finger into her slowly.

“What was that, Commander?” the poor informant asked.

“Uh…was there any more to report?”

“No, that’s it.”

“Thank you, agent,” Ahsoka said, quickly ending the call.

“Now that it’s just us…” Rex began.

“Rex, please,” she begged.

He began to stroke her faster, increasing the pressure on her clit.

“Please…?”

“Keep touching me.”

“If I had my way, I’d do nothing else, darling.”

The endearment made Ahsoka’s inner walls clench.

“All I ever want to do,” Rex growled in her ear, “is touch you.”

“No one's ever touched me like you do,” Ahsoka keened, blissfully close to her peak.

“Has anyone ever made you come like I do?”

“No. No one like you.”

He planted a rough kiss on her neck.

“Show me,” he said, his face still in the crook of her neck.

“ _Rex!_ ”

She fell apart at once, her body tensing as she cried out. He slowed his hand as she came down, breathing hard. She slumped back against him, feeling wonderfully drained, before sitting right back up again. She could still feel how hard he was, but was so overcome with finding her own pleasure she hadn’t spared single thought for him.

“Rex,” she breathed, letting her fingers skim over his cock, “give me a second and I’ll-”

“I’ll take care of it.”

But she didn’t give him a chance. She flipped around so that she was kneeling between his legs. She wrapped her hand around his base and began to pump her fist. It didn’t take long for him to come apart, her name on his lips, spilling on her hand and her torso. As soon as he was able to move, he headed into the fresher, returning with a warm, damp towel for her. 

She dropped the soiled cloth on the floor and lifted the blanket back up over both of them.

“When do you need to get back?” Rex asked, stroking her lekku.

“Soon. When do you have to leave?”

“Soon. They’re waiting for me.”

“Do they know?”

“I think so. I haven’t said anything but…”

“They’re perceptive. Well. Some of them are, anyway.”

Rex chuckled. 

“I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“Really? The elusive Fulcrum can just afford to get away form work any time she pleases?”

“For you? She absolutely can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
